This invention relates generally to the rending of latent electrostatic images visible using multiple colors of dry toner or developer and, more particularly, to a high speed, highlight printer which exhibits high copy quality without degradation of process speed.
The invention can be utilized in the art of xerography or in related printing arts. In the practice of conventional xerography, it is the general procedure to form electrostatic latent images on a xerographic surface by first uniformly charging a photoconductive insulating surface or photoreceptor. The charge is selectively dissipated in accordance with a pattern of activating radiation corresponding to original images. The selective dissipation of the charge leaves a latent charge pattern on the imaging surface corresponding to the areas not struck by radiation.
This charge pattern is made visible by developing it with toner. The toner is generally a colored powder which adheres to the charge pattern by electrostatic attraction.
The developed image is then fixed to the imaging surface or is transferred to a receiving substrate such as plain paper to which it is fixed by suitable fusing techniques.
Multi-color imaging has also been accomplished utilizing basic xerographic techniques. In this instance, the foregoing process is essentially repeated for three or four cycles. Thus, the charged photoconductive surface is successively exposed to filtered light images. After each exposure the resultant electrostatic latent image is then developed with toner particles corresponding in color to the subtractive primary of the filtered light image. For example, when a red filter is employed, the electrostatic latent image is developed with toner particles which are cyan in color. The cyan toner powder image is then transferred to the copy sheet. The foregoing process is repeated for a green filtered light image which is developed with magenta toner particles and a blue filtered light image which is developed with yellow toner particles.
Each differently colored toner powdered image is sequentially transferred to the copy sheet in superimposed registration with the powder image previously transferred thereto. In this way, three or more toner powder images are transferred sequentially to the copy sheet. After the toner powder images have been transferred to the copy sheet, they are permanently fused thereto. The foregoing color imaging process is known as full color imaging.
Another color imaging process is known as highlight color imaging. In highlight color imaging two different color developers are customarily employed, usually black and some other color, for example, red. In one type of highlight color imaging, a tri-level image is formed on the imaging surface utilizing a three level ROS (Raster Output Scanner) to form the tri-level image on a charge retentive surface that had previously been uniformly charged. The tri-level image comprises two image areas and a background area.
The concept of tri-level xerography is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,929 issued in the name of Gundlach. The patent to Gundlach teaches the use of tri-level xerography as a means to achieve single-pass highlight color imaging. As disclosed therein, the charge pattern is developed with toner particles of first and second colors. The toner particles of one of the colors are positively charged and the toner particles of the other color are negatively charged. In one embodiment, the toner particles are supplied by a developer which comprises a mixture of triboelectrically relatively positive and relatively negative carrier beads. The carrier beads support, respectively, the relatively negative and relatively positive toner particles. Such a developer is generally supplied to the charge pattern by cascading it across the imaging surface supporting the charge pattern. In another embodiment, the toner particles are presented to the charge pattern by a pair of magnetic brushes. Each brush supplies a toner of one color and one charge. In yet another embodiment, the development system is biased to about the background voltage. Such biasing results in a developed image of improved color sharpness.
In tri-level xerography, the xerographic contrast on the charge retentive surface or photoreceptor is divided three, rather than two, ways as is the case in conventional xerography. The photoreceptor is charged, typically to 900 v. It is exposed imagewise, such that one image corresponding to charged image areas (which are subsequently developed by charged area development, i.e. CAD) stays at the full photoreceptor potential (V.sub.ddp or V.sub.cad, [see FIGS. 1a and 1b]). The other image is exposed to discharge the photoreceptor to its discharge potential , i.e. V.sub.c or V.sub.dad (typically 100 v) which corresponds to discharged area images that are subsequently developed by discharged-area development (DAD). The background areas exposed such as to reduce the photoreceptor potential to halfway between the V.sub.cad and V.sub.dad potentials, (typically 500 v) and is referred to as V.sub.w or V.sub.white. The CAD developer is typically biased about 100 v closer to V.sub.cad than V.sub.white (about 600 v), and the DAD developer system is biased about 100 v closer to V.sub.dad than V.sub.white (about 400 v).
Because the composite image developed on the charge retentive surface consists of both positive and negative toner a pre-transfer corona charging step is necessary to bring all the toner to a common polarity so it can be transferred using corona charge of the opposite polarity.
As will be appreciated, a highlight color printer which is capable of a high degree of copy quality at a relatively high process speed is quite desirable. However, to date no acceptable system that incorporates both of these characteristics has been identified. Considered have been two pass highlight color systems using insulative magnetic brush (IMB) black development which would satisfy the goal of high quality and single pass systems (Tri-level Xerography) which would satisfy the latter goal but with a compromise in black copy quality.
Various techniques have heretofore been employed to create and develop electrostatic images as illustrated by the following disclosures which may be relevant to certain aspects of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,668 granted to Parker et al and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application which relates to tri-level printing discloses apparatus for minimizing the contamination of one dry toner or developer by another dry toner or developer used for rendering visible latent electrostatic images formed on a charge retentive surface such as a photoconductive imaging member. The apparatus causes the otherwise contaminating dry toner or developer to be attracted to the charge retentive surface in its inter-document and outboard areas. The dry toner or developer so attracted is subsequently removed from the imaging member at the cleaning station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,672 granted to Parker et al and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application which relates to tri-level printing discloses apparatus wherein undesirable transient development conditions that occur during start-up and shut-down in a tri-level xerographic system when the developer biases are either actuated or deactuated are obviated by using a control strategy that relies on the exposure system to generate a spatial voltage ramp on the photoreceptor during machine start-up and shut-down. Furthermore, the development systems' bias supplies are programmed so that their bias voltages follow the photoreceptor voltage ramp at some predetermined offset voltage. This offset is chosen so that the cleaning field between any development roll and the photoreceptor is always within reasonable limits. As an alternative to synchronizing the exposure and developing characteristics, the charging of the photoreceptor can be varied in accordance with the change of developer bias voltage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,046 granted to Jerome E. May and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application which relates to tri-level printing discloses apparatus wherein undesirable transient development conditions that occur during start-up and shut-down in a tri-level xerographic system when the developer biases are either actuated or deactuated are obviated by the provision of developer apparatuses having rolls which are adapted to be rotated in a predetermined direction for preventing developer contact with the imaging surface during periods of start-up and shut-down. The developer rolls of a selected developer housing or housings can be rotated in the contact-prevention direction to permit use of the tri-level system to be utilized as a single color system or for the purpose of agitating developer in only one of the housings at a time to insure internal triboelectric equilibrium of the developer in that housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,314 granted to Parker et al and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application which relates to tri-level printing discloses printing apparatus for forming toner images in black and at least one highlighting color in a single pass of a charge retentive imaging surface through the processing areas, including a development station, of the printing apparatus. The development station includes a pair of developer housings each of which has supported therein a pair of magnetic brush development rolls which are electrically biased to provide electrostatic development and cleaning fields between the charge retentive surface and the developer rolls. The rolls are biased such that the development fields between the first rolls in each housing and the charge retentive surface are greater than those between the charge retentive surface and the second rolls and such that the cleaning fields between the second rolls in each housing and the charge retentive surface are greater than those between the charge retentive surface and the first rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,504 granted to Delmer Parker and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application which relates to tri-level printing discloses a magnetic brush developer apparatus comprising a plurality of developer housings each including a plurality of magnetic rolls associated therewith. The magnetic rolls disposed in a second developer housing are constructed such that the radial component of the magnetic force field produces a magnetically free development zone intermediate a charge retentive surface and the magnetic rolls. The developer is moved through the zone magnetically unconstrained and, therefore, subjects the image development by the first developer housing to minimal disturbance. Also, the developer is transported from one magnetic roll to the next. This apparatus provides an efficient means for developing the complementary half of a tri-level latent image while at the same time allowing the already developed first half to pass through the second housing with minimum image disturbance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,114 issued on Feb. 13, 1990 in the name of Parker et al and assigned to the same assignee as the instant application which relates to tri-level printing discloses an electronic printer employing tri-level xerography to superimpose two images with perfect registration during the single pass of a charge retentive member past the processing stations of the printer. One part of the composite image is formed using Magnetic Ink Character Recognition (MICR) toner, while the other part of the image is printed with less expensive black, or color toner. For example, the magnetically readable information on a check is printed with MICR toner and the rest of the check in color or in black toner that is not magnetically readable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,611 issued in the name of Richard P. Germain on Sept. 19, 1989 discloses a highlight color imaging method and apparatus including structure for forming a single polarity charge pattern having at least three different voltage levels on a charge retentive surface wherein two of the voltage levels correspond to two image areas and the third voltage level corresponds to a background area. Interaction between developer materials contained in a developer housing and an already developed image in one of the two image areas is minimized by the use of a scorotron to neutralize the charge on the already developed image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,130 granted to Tateki Oka on Dec. 31, 1985 discloses a method of forming composite images wherein a first electrostatic latent image of positive image is formed on a photosensitive member after which a scorotron charger is used to correct the potential of the background area to an intermediate potential. This is followed by the formation of a second latent image by exposing the intermediate potential to a negative image.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/332,087 filed on Apr. 3, 1989 in the name of Charles Tabb discloses an imaging method and apparatus utilizing some of the features of both single and two pass highlight color imaging. Both developer housings are always actively engaged. One housing is used to charged area development (CAD) and the other is used for discharged area development (DAD). The developer housing biases are switched or adjusted in order to preclude unwanted image development. When the DAD image moves through the CAD housing the CAD bias is switched to bias away the developer in the CAD developer housing. Likewise, when the CAD image moves through the DAD housing its bias will be switched to bias away the DAD developer.